The present proposal is to determine whether the standing-gradient osmotic theory can explain the observed phenomenon of solute and solvent transport known to take place across the corneal endothelium and other epithelia. In addition to the standing hypothesis, since there are the two-membrane model and the electro-osmotic model to explain the fluid transport across the epithelia, the present undertaking is to examine each model and find out which model can explain best the solute-solvent coupling taking place in the epithelia. For this purpose, numerical analysis employing computer techniques and perturbation method using a series expansion will be adopted.